


you are my reality

by idkmyname



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkmyname/pseuds/idkmyname
Summary: Set after Josie and Penelope kiss. Josie is feeling like a mess because of everything that is happening to her. she cant stop thinkin about Penelope even if she hate her. but when a big accident happen at the school everything change.





	1. The kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first fan fiction so please be nice and sorry if my English isn't the best its not my first language. have a good reading session

It has been officially 2 weeks since Josie kissed Penelope. And for the last 2 weeks the only thing she was thinking of was her. She hated her. But she hated herself way more for kissing her back. What was she doing. She had a lot of mixed feeling. On one hand she missed Penelope a LOT and it was so clear she still loved her. On the other hand she hated her so bad for what she did to her.

She need to occupy her mind. And at the second she thought of that her sister burst open their bedroom door.  
"Josie guest what."  
Josie was expecting the worst

"What"

"We are going to a party tonight after class."

"Who said we, Lizzie, I think im gonna stay in i dont really feel like partying and drinking and you know seeing a certain someone."

"Come on sister you need this. You know you need to stop thinking about the devil and have a little fun for yourself for once"

Josie sigh.

"Listen im going to class because im gonna be late. But i will think about it ok?. I will text you during the day to tell you my answer." 

"Im so exited Jo i cant wait for tonight."

"I have not said yes yet."

"I know. Im leaving I will let you go to class see you later." 

"Yes bye."

One second later she was alone finally. She took a second to breath grab her stuff and headed to her class. She had 3 class for today. Only one of them have her devil ex in them. If she could survive one hour she would be free for the rest of the day. At least she was hoping to be. When she walk into class she went to sit at her usual place. She was 15 minutes early as usual no one was there. So she had time for herself to breath and think. Is she going to the party. Thats a good question. A question she thought about for a little while before someone stood in front of her bursting her bubble. 

"You seem lost on the moon. Thinkin of me perhaps."

"Yea Penelope you wish."

She lift her eyes only to see the girl looking at her with burning eyes. She seem determinate. 

"Oh trust me Josie im sure you are the one who wish"

"Cut the crap Penelope and just leave me alone."

"Yea sure whatever you want. but dont think i forgot about our little moment in the hallway.''

And she left finally leaving the poor Josie alone.  
Finally she could breath. She was so nervous to see Penelope after the kiss. And she was even more nervous because she knew she couldnt avoid her and that soon they will have to talk about it, what the kiss meant. Its something she never really thought about did the kiss mean something for her does she still want to be with Penelope. She couldnt help but think about Penelope again. But this time she lost track of what the teacher say only thinkin about the kiss. About Penelope. About her mouth, her soft lips. Thinkin about Penelope's hand on her neck. The way she slightly moan when Josie grab her hair. Josie cant help but feel her pulse rising up.  
All her fantasy are broken when she feel her table neighbor press her shoulder to give her a note.

If you want to fantasize about me the least you could do is to try to be more subtle i know you Jo when i see you bite you lip this way tilt your head this way I can easily know what ur thinkin about and also don't avoid talking to me about what happen be the more mature of us both.  
Ps: anytime you want know that there is always a free spot in my bed for you. 

Josie was red she looked in Penelope direction she saw her smile and looking at her she then wink.

Josie then suddenly stood up grab her stuff and left the class in the middle of a lesson. Something she would never do. She care to much about school, but Penelope is too much for her right now.

Every student and the teacher stop what they were doing and looked at Josie leaving. Even Penelope was surprised by Josie's action. She even felt a little guilty but its something she wouldn't tell anyone.

Josie was back to her bedroom. She decided the best for herself was to skip class for the rest of the day. And thats what she did. She went to her bed and check her phone. She saw that she receive a text from Lizzie

Liz: Soooo are u comming to the party???

Jojo: Ughhh ok im coming stop asking pleasee.

Liz: Yessss girl you wont regret it :)

Josie didnt if she would regret it but at least it would allow her to change her minds from Penelope.

****

Josie was ready to leave. She took the time to get ready putting her hair in a high ponytail putting make up on and getting dress. She was ready to leave when she receive a text.

Penny : if you are coming tonight just know that we should probably talk.

She didnt even took the time to answer she was so angry Penelope dont want to leave her alone. What was wrong with her. She broke up with her so why was she not leaving her alone.

Josie decide that she needed to stop thinkin about this girl and that she needed to move on. She could not spend the rest of her life morning about a girl that broke up with her. 

She waited till Lizzie arrived and they left together while they were sneaking out of the school Lizzie couldnt help but ask what was happening with her.

"Josie you seem distant these last few days. But i wanted to let you know that im here for you. You seem distant since the day. You know we had to take the energy of our biologicly mother and stuff. If u need to talk im here for you."

Thanks its nice but i dont need to talk if i do i will tell you."

"Ok i was just trying to be nice you know"

"Yes Lizzie i know."

They finally arrive at the party. Lizzie went talk to some friends. Leaving Josie alone. So josie went straight to get a drink. She needed some. While she was taking something a beer she felt someone touching her shoulder.  
When turn around she saw Rafael. She smiled at him. She was happy to see him. osie have a huge crush for Rafael something she was obviously not allowed since her sister dips him. So she was not allowed to fall for him. So of course she was hiding her the fact that she kissed him. Even if that kissed meant nothing and it was only so she could syphon some power. It would still cunt as a kiss in Lizzie eyes. And Josie love her too much to do that to her. So she tried to tell herself she could only be FRIEND with Rafael. And she knew that crush was small and could easily disapear. She just needed to avoid him for a while and it would go away easily.

"Hi Josie how you been you know since the whole zombie thing and all."

"Im ok."

She slightly smile. Then she took her beer and went in a little corner where nobody were. Near a small fire. She then sat on a old piece of wood and drank her beer alone. She then heard a noise behind her, the crack of someone walking on a branch. She turn her head. It was Penelope. She looked as beautiful as she always do. Wearing high waisted jean with a simple shirt. She looked so cold but at the same time so caring.  
She slowly came closer to Josie and sat beside of her. They looked at the fire without saying anything.  
Josie slowly took her stare away from the fire. And she looked at Penelope whose eyes were still stuck directly in front of her. She was thinkin of something to say. This was just too complicated what are you suppose to say to your ex-girlfriend that broke with you but kiss you. Anyone could agree that it aint and easy situation. And when she looked at Penelope staying silent, she was even more freak out. Penelope the girl who NEVER not know what to say. Who always have a big mouth and the biggest confidence of this planet. Was now all shy. And Josie couldnt help but know it was because of her. Because even Penelope broke up with her she could still see that she still had feeling for her. And Josie had some too she just did know if she could risk getting hurt again.

"Josie I... I wanted to know how you've been I know you've were avoiding me for the last couples of weeks but i just wanted to know really how you've been."

"Im ok really Penelope. And i was not avoiding you i just didnt wanted to talk about it.

"Talk about it in general or just with me. Because you can tell me if im annoying you"

"Dont get mad at me please. You know i dont talk a lot about my feeling."

"Yea whatever."

She then stood up and looked at Josie. 

"You know under these light you are so beautiful."

"Stop that Penelope please. Stop saying things like that and leave me alone. You are the one that broke up with me if i remember correctly so please just let me be."

She stood up and left Penelope there. But she did not went far. She felt Penelope small hand grabbing her arm.

"I know Jo that im the one who broke up with you. That hurt you. But please dont you see im still crazy about you. Its hard for me to admit my feeling."

Josie slowly remove her arm from Penelope hand.

"Sorry but i cant do it again. That kiss meant nothing to me. And yes maybe I still feel something for you but i dont want to get back into this. You should have thought twice before breaking up with me for that stupid reason."

And Josie left. Penelope was angry. So angry she through her beer in the fire. 

Josie went at the other end of the forest she only wanted to be alone far away from everything and everyone. Penelope annoyed her so much.

She found herself far away from the crowd to just sit down on the ground and cry. These interaction with her ex feel too much. she is not build to handle so much tragedies and drama in her life. She cared too much about other and that is her problem she don't think about herself enough, she is slowly realising it.

While she was sitting there slowly crying thinkin about her sad life. She suddenly have a bad impression as if something bad was about to happen. Its the last thing she think before everything goes black.


	2. afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen when Josie wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hi this is chapter two just a quick note I have made up a new character for this story hope you like it

Josie woke up completely lost of perception. She was sitting on a chair attach. Her head hurt and she could taste metal down her throat. She tried to move a little. Her head hurt like hell. She tried to remember what happen. But she couldn’t. Now she was trying to figure out where she was. She seem to be in a small room. Looking at her surrounding she saw a small window in the corner. Which was cover of journals. While she was scanning the room. She notice in a corner a shadow. It was a girl. She seem asleep on the sad mattress she rested on. We could see chain restraining her feet on a metal pole on the wall. She look dirty. It seem like she was there for days. Poor thing. It’s what Josie thought. Then it hits her. She was kidnap. Someone took her. She start to panic try to get out of the chair she was attach on. No luck. She made so much noise while trying to get out of the rope that she woke up the poor girl in the corner. Josie was too far away and the room was too dark to be able to distinguish her face but she sure was a girl. Josie went silent and stop moving. Even of the girl was in a similar situation then her who knew if that girl was dangerous.  
And then she start to speak

"It’s useless to try to get out of these chains or rope or whatever they attach you with Don’t drain yourself from the little energy you have left. Trust me you’ll need it."

Josie did not answer. What should she say to a complete stranger? She did not really have time to think when the stranger talk again.

"Hi I’m Alyssa by the way."

Josie was freaking out she was completely panicking in a dark room attach to a chair and that girl wanted to do small talk with her.

"How are you not freaking out right now I have no clue where the fridge i am or what happened to me."

"I don’t know where we are either and I don’t know what happen to you. But I think that since we are both attach we are in similar situation. Except it has been so long for me. I do not even know what day we are. And honestly I’m happy to see someone because i have not seen anyone for I don’t know long."

"Oh. I’m sorry"

That is all Josie was able to say.

"It’s ok can I get your name now?"

She did not knew why but Josie felt like she could trust her.

"Josie."

"Nice name"

"Yea"

"How long do you think you’ve been here?"

“I can’t know for sure Josie but I think at least 3 months."

"I’m sorry."

Josie was thinking about how that poor girl could have gone missing for the last 3 months and still have not been found. She must be so scared and sad inside."

"Do you have any idea why would someone kidnap me or you?"

"For you I don’t know Josie. But for me it is because I know stuff that I’m not really supposed to know. Dangerous stuff about bad people. Let’s just say that."

"What kind of stuff."

"Sorry Josie but I can’t really talk about it I wouldn’t want you to get involved or hurt."

Josie was thinking of what reason could the kidnapper has to take her. And she couldn’t find anything that was not related to supernatural stuff. She was a witch. She have power.  
Then it hit her. If she could siphon some magic somewhere maybe, she get out of the house. 

"I think I know how to escape Alyssa. But I will need your help."

“I don’t know if it’s a good idea Josie what if the kidnapper gets back. You have not seen him but he is really scary."

"I can’t just stay there and do nothing. Will you help me?"

"Yes ok Josie what is your plan?"

"Ok so I’m going to tell you something but like don’t freak out. I am a witch. And it’s not a joke or whatever. It’s a real thing. Anyway, I have powers; powers that could help us both get out of here. The only problem is in order to be able to have my magic is to syphon some powers out of a magical object and i know there is one in this room I can feel it. I just don’t know where it is or what it is. If you’ve been here three months you probably know what object are in this room. If you could tell me every object in this room maybe i could figure out what it is."

"I think i know what it is Josie. Because there is not any object beside hold plates and dishes left. I think the object you are feeling the magic of is my daylight ring."

"Oh. So you are a vampire."

"Yes. So do you think you can siphon the magic from the ring?"

"Yes the only missing is that I need to touch it to get some magic. Do you think there is a way for you to throw it at me or something?"

"Yes my hands are attach together but i can slide the ring down my finger. And I get try to get closer to you because I have a little bit of a long chain that allow me to get a little bit closer to you."

"Sound like a plan"

So Alyssa took the ring down her finger. And she went closer to Josie. She stretch the maximum she could and fortunately, Josie was able to grab it.

Then Josie started to syphon the magic. Alyssa could see Josie's hand going red.

Then Josie start composing a spell. One second later. They were both free. 

Of course, Josie was happy her and her new friend were free. She gave the ring back to Alyssa. Who put it back on her finger. 

She then quickly went toward the door. Push the handle trying to open it. No success, she then use the little pf magic she had left and she finally open the door. At first, she couldn’t see anything being in a dark room for so long cause trouble of vision in this light. When her eyes got used to the light, she could finally see where she was, in the middle of the forest. She looked behind her to see the little cabin she was maintain in. She had no clue where she was or how to get back to the school and to her dad. Under the pressure, she started to cry a little. 

After all she could lost herself in the forest and die by the claw of a creature in the dark. 

She was clueless so was Alyssa.

But they did not have to think long before they saw a pick up coming towards them. The car stop and a big men went out of the car he looked angry. 

"You how the fuck did you escape."

And he start running towards them. Both girls start to run. But of course Josie was not as fast enough and soon she was catch by the arm by the man. He hold her and shake her screaming her how of a bitch she was. He threw her on the ground. At the impact, it broke Josie arm. In three seconds, we could hear a big crack and Josie screaming in pain. One second later, her new vampire friend punch the men. But she was so weak from the weeks and weeks without blood that the men easily took control back over her. Holding her. She was trap she start punching her fighting against him while the poor Josie was trying to stop crying from the pain. At some point Alyssa screamed:

"Run Josie go I won’t win this fight but you can still get away."

Josie got up and said to Alyssa that she could not leave her.

But Alyssa insisted and Josie start running looking back one last time only to see Alyssa being held by the throat by the men.

She kept running and running until she couldn’t see Alyssa or the cabin anymore. She kept running she could not feel any pain in her arm. That was all of the adrenaline in her body doing their effects. And she ran a long time until her legs couldn’t handle it. Until she crashed on the ground landing one her broken arms. Starting to cry looking around her. She ran a long time and did not realize that the sun was falling down. Soon the night was coming. And she was still stuck in the middle of a stupid ass forest completely lost, hurt and sad. She stayed on the ground crying for a couple of minutes. She didn’t know anymore. The only think she could think of was getting back home to her friends and family. Lizzie she missed her so much. Her father too. She start crying at the thought that she was lost and would never find a way back home. 

At this moment, suddenly Josie saw two eyes watching her from a distance in between two tree. She heard a creature growl and go closer to her. Josie stay silent, and did not move one feet. 

The creature went closer to her, looked at her in the eyes and went back in the forest. 3 seconds later Hope came out again of the forest and she went closer to the poor girl.

"Josie what the hell happen to you are you ok."

The poor girl was so relieve to find a familiar face. She was so relieved she crack once again and started to cry. Hope went closer to her and gave her a hug.

"Can you walk? We have to get you back to school. What happen to you?"

"Josie did not answer she just got up leaning on hope to help her walk. Hope offered some of her blood to Josie to heal her injuries but Josie refused for a good reason she did not feel the need to share.

They were close to school fortunately so they got there quickly. Josie stay silent the whole time. When they got back to school Hope went to drop Josie at the nurse office the nurse put her in one of the small patient room .Josie said thank you and Hope hurried warning Josie's dad that she was back alive.

Josie felt relieved to be back. And what the pain killer the nurse gave her really helped her. The pain killer knock her out enough for her to sleep for w days. When she eventually woke up. Couples of second after that someone knock at her door. It was Penelope. She came into the room took a chair and sit back beside of her. Josie slowly opened her eyes to look at Penelope whose entire face just light up when she saw that Josie was conscious again.

"Omg I can’t believe you are finally awake and that you are here. And you are alive. I thought I lose you we all thought you were dead that something happen. But you are back. And that make me so happy. And I know I am probably not the person you want to see the most right now but I’m just so relieve.

At the exact second, Penelope said that Josie quickly got up grab Penelope holding her tight with her arms making her fall into the bed with her holding. Slowly she start crying silently. 

They stayed in each other’s arms for a short amount of time until Penelope got out of Josie arm. She looked at Josie in her eyes and she said.

"You know for the last two weeks you’ve been gone I’ve never stop looking for you."

Josie was so happy to be back that it took her more than a second to realize what Penelope just said. But then it hit her. She have been gone for two weeks. But she can only remember one day. The days she escaped. What the hell happen in that cabin.


End file.
